The Last Game
by BatmanGemini333
Summary: Graphic, dirty smut. Don't read it if you cant handle it. (XXX)


The rain hit the thin tin roof with a rhythmic _tap tap tap_. Four closed his eyes and listened it. He sat in an old barn, filled with fresh hay. He inhaled deeply, loving the mixture of rain and hay. Four had made himself a small bed in the far corner of the barn where a horse had once lived in. He stretched and started to doze of, until Tris burst through the barn doors. She pushed them open with such force that the doors slapped the rotten wood with a _crack_. Four shot out of the bed and hid behind the stall door.

"Tobias! Get your ass out here now!" Four smiled and stood, walking out into the middle of the barn. Tris was soaking wet, her tattered black clothes stuck to her small frame. There was a large gash on her left thigh.

"Took you long enough. I thought I had won." Tris smiled molevently and put up her fists.

"Not this time." Four grinned and charged her, making Tris place her arms protectively around her face. He slammed his body against hers, making them both grunt. Tris tumbled backward, barely keeping her footing. Four turned to face her and laughed. Tris growled and swung at him, catching the tip of his chin. Four grunted and lurched backwards and Tris continuously swung at him. Tris screamed and kicked at him, making him fall backwards into a pile of hay. She smiled and Four growled.

"You sneaky little..." Tris laughed. Four grabbed her ankle and pulled her off her feet. She landed on the ground with a loud thud and she gasped for the breath that had been knocked out of her. Four got on top of her and smashed her wrists into the ground. She clenched her teeth from the sudden pain.

"I win." She spit at him. He smiled kissed her. She grunted and bit his lip. Four pulled back and licked his bottom lip, which was now torn and bloody. Tris laughed and four moved his knee in between her legs, applying pressure on her crotch. She moaned and looked away from him.

"What's wrong? Don't you like that?" He moved his knee up and down, making Tris moan and tremble.

"You're...cheating…" Four laughed at her struggle to speak.

"No, i'm exploiting my components weakness." Tris smiled and looked at him, then brought up her leg into Four's crotch. Four grunted and fell off of her, grabbing at his sore dick. She laughed and sat up.

"Now that...was cheating." She looked at him and stood.

"No, I just took your advice and exploited your weakness." She laughed and ran out of the barn, Four groaned and stood up shakily. He started running after her.

Outside was wet, and getting wetter. The rain was coming down harder now, Making it difficult for Four. He looked around the grassy area that surrounded the barn. Tris was hiding in a patch of severely overgrown grass, amused at the sight of Four trying to locate her. It was dark and blurred but Tris managed to creep up behind him and kick his back. He fell forward.

"Poor baby." Four swung his leg back and caught her in the stomach. Tris grunted and fell to her knees. Four rounded on her and shoved her back onto the soaking ground. He pinned her body down with his own and tore at her clothes. Her shirt came off easily. Tris struggled against him. Four suddenly stopped and looked at her. Tris was breathing heavily, her hands were in his hair.

"Wh-what?" Four ran his fingers down her bare skin gently, taking Tris by surprise.

"Tobias?" Four put his lips on hers, so lightly that it was more of a caress than a kiss. He pulled back and smiled sadly at her.

"I forgot how beautiful you were." Tris blushed and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply. Their tongues danced together in a romantic embrace. Four pulled off his shirt and cupped her breasts. Tris moaned and wrapped her legs around his thick waist. He pulled off his shorts and hers. Tris ground her body against his, earning a lustful groan from Four. She moaned his name and he grabbed her hips. He entered her slowly, teasing at her. She growled at him and he smiled. He entered her fully now, moving rhythmically. She moaned and clawed at his back. Four went harder and faster, loving the build up of his climax. Tris came before he did, she arched her back and moaned loudly. Four groaned at the wetness he felt and thrusted as hard as he could. Tris shrieked at his continued thrusts, her crotch throbbed. Four finally came, moaning loudly. Tris gasped at the sudden force and smiled. Four rolled off and lied in the grass beside her. The rain pattered against their bare skin. Four looked up at the pitch black sky.

"Did it hurt?" She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"No, it wasn't the first time we-" He leaned over and pushed his thumb into the cut on her thigh. She screamed and smacked his hand away.

"I was talking about that." She glared at him and stood up. Tris stretched out her arms and threw back her head. Four stared at her, watching how the wind carried her hair, how the rain caressed her skin.

"I love you," He whispered. "Please don't leave me." Tris turned back to look at him and smiled.

"I won't."


End file.
